Siempre cuidaré de ti
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Yuujin había prometido proteger a Haru y eso incluía cuidarlo cuando estaba enfermo. Este fic fue escrito para "La Semana de la diversidad Sexual II" del foro Proyecto 1-8.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Este fic fue escrito para "La Semana de la diversidad Sexual II" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Siempre cuidaré de ti**

* * *

En cuanto la madre de Haru abrió la puerta lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle por su hijo, ese día había faltado a clases, conocía a Shinkai y sabía que no era usual faltar a clases sin ningún motivo. Dirigió su mirada hasta su mochila, la tarea pendiente era mucha, parecía que los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejarles obligaciones y mucha materia por estudiar, con los exámenes de ingreso para la preparatoria era algo entendible.

Tomó su mochila y se dirigió a casa de Haru, entregarle la tarea y la materia vista en clase sería de mucha ayuda para él. Además era la excusa perfecta para visitarlo y comprobar que estuviera bien. Había prometido proteger a Haru y era una promesa que no estaba dispuesto a romper.

—No es nada grave, amaneció con fiebre y pensé que era mejor que se quedara para que descansara y se recuperara, lo peor ya ha pasado —fue la respuesta de la madre de Haru y eso lo hizo sentir mucho mejor —. ¿Podrías cuidar de Haru por un rato? Necesito comprar algunas cosas.

—Solo tendrás que poner unas toallitas húmedas en su cabeza de vez en cuando, Haru tiene que tomar estos antibióticos cada seis horas, tomó en la mañana pero lo más probable es que este aquí para administrarle la medicina. Al lado de la cama de Haru está el termómetro, el doctor dijo que monitoreáramos su temperatura constantemente.

La madre de Haru tomó su bolso y se retiró después de despedirse. Yuujin repasó mentalmente las instrucciones que había recibido. Se dirigió a la habitación del enfermo y abrió la puerta con cuidado, no deseaba despertarlo.

Era difícil verlo pues se encontraba cubierto con una cobija hasta la mitad del rostro. Las mejillas de Haru estaban rojos y sus ojos brillantes. Yuujin siempre deseaba protegerlo pero eso hizo que quisiera hacerlo aún más. Desde que conoció a Shinkai ese joven de cabellos verdes se había convertido en una persona importante para él. Se acercó para poder comprobar su temperatura y cuando lo hizo se arrepintió pues le parecía aún más adorable y quiso poder besarlo como si se tratara del príncipe que ha descubierto a la bella durmiente.

Se acercó con paso lento hasta el lugar en el que Haru dormía pero antes de llegar a la misma cayó y tropezó. Desde el suelo pudo ver el objeto que lo había hecho tropezar, era un triciclo, demasiado pequeño para ser del joven de cabellos verdes por lo que dedujo que debía tratarse de un juguete de Gatchmon. Se levantó con lentitud, más por no asustar a Haru que porque estuviera adolorido, grande fue su alivio al ver que seguía dormido pero este fue remplazado rápidamente por la preocupación.

De haber estado Gatchmon en la casa le hubiera reclamado por su desorden pero como él y los otros Appmon estaban en casa de Astra supo que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente cuando regresara. Movió el triciclo pero lo dejó en un lugar visible, a pesar de que estaba un poco molesto con Gatchmon no quería causarle problemas.

La mamá de Haru le había dicho que lo peor había pasado y el que no lo hubieran llevado a un hospital eran señales de que estaba bien pero quería verificarlo por sí mismo. Tomó el termómetro que estaba al lado de la cama y comprobó la temperatura de su amigo, si bien era más alta de lo normal no era nada que debiera preocuparle, incluso estaba seguro de que al día siguiente Haru podría reintegrarse a las clases normalmente.

Notó que Shinkai se movió bajó las sábanas y emitía algunos sonidos que le resultaban incomprensibles. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Haru abrir sus ojos y enfocar su mirada sobre la suya. "Adorable", fue lo que pensó, siempre lo había pensado, desde la primera vez que hablaron se había convertido en una persona importante para él.

—Yuujin… —le dijo Haru pero su voz no fue más alta que un susurro.

Oozora tuvo que acercarse a él para poder escuchar lo que decía pero Haru no agregó nada más. Cuando sintió una presión en su mano buscó lo que el origen de la misma. Era la mano de Haru quien aferraba la suya en medio de la suya. Aquel gesto lo hizo sonreír. Notó que Shinkai abrió su boca en varias ocasiones pero no logró hablar en ninguna.

—No tienes por qué esforzarte —le interrumpió Yuujin —, estoy aquí para protegerte.

—Gracias, Yuujin —le dijo Haru con su voz entrecortada.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —respondió un tanto confundido —. Traerte la tarea no es tan complicado.

—No es por eso —agregó Haru aún con dificultad —. Gracias por ser estar conmigo, te quiero, Yuujin.

—Duerme, Haru, necesitas descansar —respondió Yuujin con una sonrisa, aquellas palabras lo habían hecho feliz.

A pesar de que Shinkai se había quedado dormido no liberó la mano de Oozora. Yuujin tuvo que tener cuidado para deshacer el agarre, no porque le molestara sino porque tenía planeado algo diferente. Una vez que su mano estuviera libre comenzó a hacer su tarea y la del enfermo. Contaba con tiempo pero no quería darle a Haru más preocupaciones de las que tenía.

Fue difícil concentrarse con Haru cerca. Le era inevitable voltear a verlo cada pocos minutos y cada vez que lo notaba incómodo hacer algo para evitarlo. Si bien la temperatura de Haru no había aumentado, varias veces se dirigió a la cocina para poder humedecer unas toallas y colocarlas en la frente se su amigo.

En cuanto Oozara escuchó la puerta abrirse se dirigió a la misma. La madre de Haru parecía tener problemas con las bolsas de las compras Tomó algunas, las que parecían más pesadas y las llevó a la cocina.

—Gracias —le dijo la madre de Haru —. ¿Puedes cuidar de Haru un poco más?

Continuó haciendo la tarea de Haru y en cuanto terminó comenzó con la suya. Unicamente terminó cuando percibió el olor de una sopa de pollo. Sacudió levemente a su amigo para despertarlo. Sus mejillas no se veían tan rojas como antes por lo que decidió tomar su temperatura de nuevo, un suspiro escapó de sus labios al comprobar que su temperatura había disminuido.

En cuanto escuchó a la mamá de Haru avisarles que la comida estaba preparada dejó el lapicero al lado del cuaderno y se acercó a Shinkai. Intentó despertarlo pero se veía profundamente dormido. Consideró sacudirlo pero cuando lo escuchó murmurar algunas palabras que no entendió se acercó a su rostro.

Lo que no esperó fue que Haru lo besara. En cuanto se separó pudo verlo sonreír del mismo modo en que lo haría un niño pequeño que ha hecho una travesura. Yuujin no tenía un espejo a mano pero estaba seguro que de tenerlo sus mejillas estarían más rojas que el rostro de Haru.

Le tomó la temperatura tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón. No fue del todo efectivo, poco fue lo que le faltó para que el termómetro terminara en el suelo. Yuujin sabía que tenía dos opciones, pretender que nada había pasado o confesarle a Haru sus sentimientos y que definitivamente no podría olvidarlo.

—Debes tener fiebre —comentó Yuujin y aunque se dirigió a Haru esa frase parecía más para sí mismo.

—No —se quejó Haru —. Es algo en lo que he pensado durante mucho tiempo.

Comprobó la temperatura del de cabellos verdes, era normal, Yuujun no sabía si debía alegrarse o asustarse por ello. Si bien el que la temperatura no fuera un problema no le ayudaba a saber qué era lo que debería esperar. Lo quería, eso lo tenía claro, Haru era su más valioso amigo y a quien había prometido proteger.

La madre de Haru entró a la habitación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Lo primero que vio fue la bandeja que llevaba entre sus manos, esta tenía tres platos de sopa de pollo y dos vasos con té. Retiró las cosas que se encontraban en la mesa al lado de la cama para que tuviera espacio.

—Te traje algo de comida, debes estar hambriento —le dijo la madre de Haru para luego dirigirse a su hijo y estirarle las orejas —. Será mejor que comas, tienes muchas energías que recuperar.

Haru se despertó y se quejó en voz baja por sus orejas pero en cuanto vio la sopa su expresión cambió y sus ojos reflejaron ilusión. Hasta ese momento Yuujin no había sido consciente de lo hambriento que estaba.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, ayudó a la madre de Haru a recoger los platos. En cuanto se quedaron solos se dedicó a recoger los útiles escolares pero aun dándole la espalda a Haru pudo sentir su mirada posada en él. En cuanto terminó se volteó planeando despedirse pero algo en la mirada de Shinkai lo hizo detenerse.

Vio a Haru respirar profundamente y mirarlo a los ojos. Le era inevitable pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado desde que había conocido a Gatchmon, para él siempre había sido un protagonista pero cada vez se parecía más a uno.

—Gracias por cuidarme —le dijo Haru y notó que se encontraba mejor —. Me has ofrecido tu amistad durante muchos años y gracias a ti siento que soy una mejor persona, un protagonista. Luchar contigo a tu lado me dado fuerzas y hecho descubrir que tengo sentimientos intensos por ti. ¿Me dejarías escribir mi propia historia contigo?


End file.
